mentlegens_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmett Hearthfire
The son of Archbishop Luther Hearthfire , Emmett Hearthfire's family served the Silver Flame. Young Emmett learned the songs of the bards from his father, and at the same time gained martial prowess from his mother. Though the family fought Demons primarily, their home was swallowed up by a chasm to Hell, and Emmett was spirited away by his uncle, Ether Hearthfire. After fleeing to Haventide City to try to render assitance from the king and queen, he was eventually imprisoned for insubordination. When representatives of the Deva Council came to request a representative for The Vigilum, King Trovoss Astasia volunteered Emmett, freeing him from his captivity, on the condition he not return. During his travel to Heimili with the Deva escort, there were numerous appearances of a Masked Stranger, who also appeared to worship the Silver Flame. Young Life Prosperous, kind, and vengeful. Odd words to be linked to one’s family name. But since the Silver Flame honored my family they are the words we live by. Priests in our family keep us Prosperous by functioning as clerks, academics, clerics, scribes, and healers. The Archbishop leads them in their divine order and oversees most day to day political affairs within Hearthfire Keep. Luther Hearthfire, Archbishop, is my Father…as well as everyone else’s. From watering everyone’s gardens with Holy Rain to personally healing a new Acolyte’s fracture; Father Luther was everywhere for everyone. My Mother was Captain of the Guard, or to how they prefer to be called in the field, Avengers. Their goal, mission, and purpose was to seek out and destroy Evil in all its forms; most specifically Demons. 200 years ago my Great-grandfather, a humble farmer, returned to his shack to find his home demolished by an enormous Demon Gate. A pit-Lord smiled at him as he tossed his wife into the air and bites through her with a crunch. My great-grandmother cast a binding spell upon the gate with her last breath that trapped the demons permanently on the our side. My ancestor’s love of family, honor, and life caused his sword to burst to life in roaring silver flames and sear through the Pit lord and his small army. This Flame, we later learned, was connected to the Flame of the Silph or the The Silver Flame, a church that venerates champions of good and their deeds along with the morals they upheld. With all the training, commanding, and travel that goes into slaying demons…I saw very little of my Mother during my youth because of my family’s mandatory vengeance. I was truly raised by my Uncle Ether, a lowly Brother of the Silver Friars. They spread the word of the flame, but most importantly knowledge. They are known to be great possessors of information all around the continent due to special scrying devices they can use to speak to other Brothers through a special Silver Flame. Through my youth I was trained in History, Politics, and Common Wisdom on the Street by my Uncle, though often much in secret for my caretakers didn’t like my silken robes getting dirty. Oh, who am I? Well…My name is Prince Emmett Hearthfire, Lord of Hearthfire Keep and Defender of Matry’s Gate. Or I was until the gate reopened and swallowed my family, my purpose and my life with it. I returned from a trip with my Uncle Ether to discover the Keep in ruins and not a sign of human life left. Only dancing flames and cackling murderous shrieks. I wanted to fight, to reclaim my home, to liberate my people…but the Flame had other plans for me. After being hunted down by a demon scouting party I was able to flee as my Uncle covered my escape. But you can call me Brother Met. All my friends do. Two years have passed and now I live in the Capitol of Haventide City. The King won’t respond to me requests for an audience since the last time he agreed to meet with me I attacked one of his advisors. But what can I say? The Silver Flame spoke to me right through the King’s own mouth and no one else claims to hear it command me to attack Advisor Werthington? Prison was unpleasant, but enlightening as my noble air was calmed yet again by a more savage, but simple life. After repeated good behavior I was released. By day, I am what I appear. A kindly friar in a white robe with a silver flame on his back. I give food to the hungry, I heal the sick, and sing of the Flames praises. I also know a good bawdy story or two, but we’ll save that for the tavern later tonight. If you are going out this evening, I’d be careful if I were you. Someone has been quite fervent in the teaching of the Silver Flame as of late and have been setting fires to many a political representative’s homes. One was even found dead last week, though his body was difficult to recognize with the horns and all. I also heard a masked swordsman was seen at the scene of the crime, but what do I know? I’m just a humble friar. In The Vigilum Coming Soon. Appearance Coming soon. Personality Coming soon. Category:Player Characters